


Dare You To Move

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are pale hands on his hips and a tongue licking up his chest and his chest feels too empty, but somewhere, somewhere, his heart turns over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare You To Move

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; Switchfoot - Dare You To Move. 
> 
> Between who you are and who you could be  
> Between how it is and how it should be
> 
> Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
> Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
> Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
> Where you gonna go?  
> Where you gonna go?  
> Salvation is here

He doesn't know how he got here. Doesn't know why the sky is orangegoldpink with oncoming sunset, or when he threw his legs over the edge of the clock tower, letting them dangle so far above the ground.  
  
Roxas thinks that he might remember falling.  
  
He thinks that he might remember a man, a man with fire red hair and green eyes- pale skin, like he hasn't seen sun in years. There's a name that goes with that face, a name that maybe if he strains he can _remember_ \- but no, it eludes him.  
  
Too tall buildings and poison rain, living shadows and a voice- "That's not true-". He can't make out the rest of the words, thinks it's because he's walked away, just maybe. There are pale hands on his hips and a tongue licking up his chest and his chest feels too empty, but somewhere, _somewhere_ , his heart turns over.  
  
He wakes up with a name on his lips that he doesn't remember, the realization that it's the first real dream he's had in over a week clinging to the back of his skull.  
  
Day 6.  
  
_Sora_.


End file.
